A Tad Bit Stronger
by fireflyofhell
Summary: AU SxS. Love needs no justification in its purest form. It comes from the heart with a sonata playing upon the deepest emotions in the human soul.


A Tad Bit Stronger

Summary: Love and lust. That was what they were about. Year later, as he looks back, he can't help but face a reality and a dream from 50 years ago. One Shot

Disclaimer: yeah, so I don't have the copyrights to YGO, otherwise I'd be filthy rich by now.

_Pianissimo._

The ending notes of the sonata halted sharply as she sensed someone's presence in the room with her.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She blindly turned her head to the direction of the noise.

He was silent. What was the piece she just played? So mystifying. Why would anybody, especially a girl with common sense come to the desolate music room besides himself? Didn't the female population in the hellhole he called school only gossiped about makeup and him?

"Are you still there?"

Startled, he was pulled down again. The loss of something--something he lost long ago--came back to gnaw his heart.

"I didn't expect anyone to be in here. Usually I am the only one." He answered coldly. Why was she not scared of him? Didn't she know who he was?"

The girl shrugged. "The library is closed down for renovations, and this was the only room that was empty compared with the others. So I came here."

Irritated, he set his laptop down and started it.

"If you want me to leave, I can. Just let me grab my stuff and I'll get out of your way." She felt for her backpack and binders.

Against his better judgment, he opened his mouth. "You can stay if you want. Just don't make any noises. I don't like to work in a noisy area."

She smiled. "I promise to not make any sound. I will be as quiet as a mouse."

_Dolce._

"Back so soon?"

She was still in the same position as before, her hands resting languidly on the piano keys.

The melody cycled through his mind again. He still didn't know what it was.

"I find the 3rd year music room very tranquil. It is hard to listen with students chatting around you."

He took a look at her. She stared him, as if he didn't exist. She was the first person he met who wasn't sacred of him. Yugi and his lapdogs usually tried to get him to join them in (as he called it) his "friendship ring" which included Friendship Gal, the Mutt, Dice Boy, and some other people he didn't care much for.

"I thought the library was finished last week." He did the same thing again. Put down the laptop, start it up, and lapse into silence for thirty minutes.

"It's unbearable to have so many bodies pressed against each other. It's the new fad to make out in the library." She sighed as she picked up a pencil and began to write in notes for her new composition.

He still didn't know her name.

"I suppose so. But it's temporary. Sooner or later, everyone will forget there was ever a library and go on with their normal lives."

"And may I assume you think that of me as well? That I will go back to the peace and shelter of the library?"

No. He wanted her to stay. He didn't have any favorable conversations with anyone, and he enjoyed her company even though they did not converse.

Grudgingly, he gave a grunt.

"Thank you." She gave a tiny smile and went back to her composition.

_Pianoforte_.

"I really like you."

"Hmm?"

"In a more than friendship way."

He did like her. He enjoyed her companionship during the 30 minutes they shared each day. But it wasn't love. She was like a doll, a marionette without strings.

"I have a dinner party this Friday, and I want you to go with me."

"…"

"I'm serious. I need someone who I can talk to. The party is full of people that are trying to get me to do something for them, and I…" Damn. Why did he have to explain himself to her?

"I can't go. I have something to do." She closed her composition book. "Good-bye."

_Forte._

"What's money bags doin' here?"

"Kaiba, what do you want in here." Yugi tensed up. What was Kaiba doing in the game shop?

"I was forced to give this to you for Mokuba's party. Of course, it's a black-tie event, so no dog suits, Wheeler." Kaiba smirked.

Joey silently fumed as Kaiba tossed the invitations on the counter and left.

"Big brother!"

A small shadow streaked past Kaiba as he left. He didn't care. He really didn't.

"Serenity!"

The spring air embraced him, enveloping into their fold.

_Allegro._

Kaiba saw her standing by the corner again. He did not remember including her in his invitation list.

"I thought you don't like social events?"

She tiled her head. "I am just here as a friend of someone's."

He suddenly wanted to keep her to himself.

"Do you want to see the conservatory? It's bigger and nicer than the one at school."

Her smile dimmed. Or was it just his imagination?

_Born to love you __  
__Want to take you into paradise __  
__Just fighting for love never stop my body __  
__Take your hand and see heart and __  
__You'll be in my arms __  
__Keep a smile and I never let go __  
__You are my dream ..._

He led her out of the large ballroom and towards the conservatory.

_Moderato._

"I still don't know your name."

"Hmm…"

He stared at her as she turned around to 'face' him.

"I thought you knew." Her face was paler in color now.

"Know what?" He lazily stretched as she held the covers over her body.

"My name. I thought you knew. I thought…" she trailed off abruptly, "I have to get home. I shouldn't have come here tonight."

_Sousponticello._

Serenity Wheeler.

He idly looked at the CD cover of her.

_This CD is full of her compositions for the London and Sydney Symphony. Born in Domino, Japan, this piano genius was born with a severe and rare eye disease that left her blind without cure. Her first album, Sousponticello, sold 3.9 million albums world wide last year, and her second album Fine, continues this trend. This twenty-one year old genius goes to school in the United States, but has established a fan base in all parts of the world._

So that's who she was. He was relieved, not disgusted. He slept with a Wheeler, unknowingly, and throughout the entire time, he hadn't known she was blind. There were signs and hints, but they had been tiny suggestions. He continued reading.

Her most well-known melody, _Vraiment_, is included in this special edition.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you going to purchase this? Serenity Wheeler's albums sell fast, and this is the last one in the store."

He shook his head. "No. Let someone who truly adores her buy this."

_Fine._

"We are here, gathered today in memory of dearly beloved Serenity Wheeler." The minister toned on and on.

Why had he come?

_Piano guru Serenity Wheeler in car crash! Suffers severe brain trauma! Doctors say she might not wake up!_

_Serenity Wheeler dies! The 22-year-old genius' plug was pulled by consent of her brother and mother. _

_A tribute to the great diva of music! This year at the Venetian Music Festival, the Italians honor her with an award that had been planned during last year's awards!_

The headlines were everywhere. Why could he not escape them? She still haunted him, mentally and physically.

"Wheeler."

Joey looked up at him. Kaiba impassively looked back. The mutt's face was darker, with tears glistening in his eyes.

"I offer my condolences to you. Serenity was a beautiful girl."

Joey sniffled. "She was in awe of you. She thought you were a hero after saving Yugi. I wish there was an alternative, but there isn't."

"Good day, Wheeler." He turned around and went to his car.

The last notes of a song from long ago drifted in the air. He still didn't know the name of it.

-End.

A/N: the words in italics are words used in music. Each word represents a style of playing that might improve the song's quality or style.

The song used in italics is Valenti (it means pure in Portuguese) by BoA (the English version).

-Yes, Serenity is blind. Joey never fixed it, so she is blind, but she's very quick in adjusting to her surroundings.

-Review! It's so easy to criticize, so c'mon already!


End file.
